1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic technology, and particularly to a sleep inducing apparatus and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleep is important part of a person's well being. Sleep deprivation often leads to tiredness and irritability.
Nowadays, under job stress and other stressful daily activities, many people experience insomnia. Thus, they depend on drugs to fall asleep. However, this may cause drug dependence after long term usage of the drugs.
Therefore, a non-drug sleep inducing apparatus is desired, and an electronic device using the apparatus is also desired.
Other advantages and novel features will become more apparent from the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.